


No Flirting

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Carter did not flirt with her boss. They did their jobs in a manner that was absolutely and unquestionably professional. Written for Annerb's Cliche Icon Post for International Flirting Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Flirting

_Sam Carter did not flirt with her boss. They did their jobs in a manner that was absolutely and unquestionably professional._

"Carter! Did you get my memo?"

Sam looked up from her lunch and blinked in that way that she knew made her look more like a vapid squirrel than innocent. It also had the benefit of completely flabbergasting Colonel O'Neill. "Memo, sir?"

Colonel O'Neill paused. "Uh...memo. Yes. About the...thing."

"The thing?" Sam said. She knew there was no memo. Colonel O'Neill knew she knew there was no memo. The twenty people around them listening avidly, however, knew no such thing. "Oh! That thing! Yes." She nodded.

Colonel O'Neill shoved his hands in his pockets. "So..."

Sam nodded. "Taken care of, sir."

"Excellent." He looked at his watch.

Sam said, "Sir, would you like to...?"

"Absolutely."

Sam got up and took her tray with her. They left the commissary, both of them pretending not to have any idea that twenty people were watching them do it.

  
_They occasionally collaborated on--professional--practical jokes. To keep up morale._

It was tricky, getting that many phone books in the first place. Well, actually, it wasn't that tricky to find them, just to get them all to the right place at one time.

Colonel O'Neill was the one who suggested the wheelbarrow.

Friday evening saw them dressed in black clothes and wheeling about 100 phone books down the corridor to Teal'c's room. For some reason he'd been Kel-no-reem-ing lately with his door wide open, with his back to the door.

Both Colonel O'Neill and Sam knew that Teal'c was a lot more alert during Kel-no-reem than he appeared, but they also knew that his awareness should be low enough to allow them to pull this off without him noticing.

They stacked the books quickly, silently, filling in the doorway with three stacks. There was only one hiccup, and that was when Sam almost sneezed. Colonel O'Neill reached over and pinched her nose, and Sam was so startled she completely forgot about sneezing.

They resumed stacking. The last three rows took the longest, because the books weren't stiff enough and kept trying to flop into the stacks, threatening to tip the whole thing over. Finally, Colonel O'Neill pushed the last book in at the top and they wheeled silently down the hall.

  
_They discussed things. Important things._

"And what is the weather on PS3-229 like today?" Colonel O'Neill said. He put his elbows on her desk and leaned in.

Sam took a small breath. Colonel O'Neill had good taste in cologne. She flicked through several screens on the computer, and said, "Balmy with a chance of rain."

"Balmy with rain? How is that possible?"

Sam shrugged. "It's warm. And rainy."

"How warm?"

"About 85 degrees." She glanced at him and realized he was really, really close to her.

"Huh." Colonel O'Neill turned his head toward her. "That doesn't sound so bad. The rain, I mean."

He was literally two inches from her face. She said, "No, sir."

His eyes dropped to her lips. Her eyes dropped to his. They both looked up at exactly the same moment...and they both jumped about two feet as a door slammed outside Sam's office. By the time Sam registered the sound, Colonel O'Neill was halfway across her office and headed out.

"Hope it's still that nice when we're there, huh, Carter?" he said, holding onto the frame of the door as if to pull himself out.

"Yes, sir," she said automatically.

His eyes flicked over her again, and then he left.

Sam licked her lips. "Balmy and rainy," she said, and then shook herself and got back to work. It was easy to do, because, of course, she didn't flirt with her boss.

Ever.


End file.
